Liquids and other fluidizable materials have long been shipped and stored in drums. Fifty five gallon drums formed of steel have been used for many years. More recently fifty five gallon drums formed of plastic materials have become common. Flexible drum liners that protect the drum interior from contact with the fluid are now beginning to be used. Although the drums with flexible liners are intended to avoid contact between the drum and the drum contents, some residuals from the hazardous liquids, materials or oils can leak or seep into contact with the drums.
As a result of the possible leakage of hazardous liquids, materials or oils the drums, whether steel or plastic, have customarily been reconditioned before being reused. In effect, an entire industry exists to remove all traces of the contents of the drums and safely dispose of the contents. Further, the chemicals used to properly clean the drums are often strong and harsh in nature. These chemicals also pose a risk to the environment.
In view of the hazardous nature of many of the liquids found in the drums and the chemicals used to recondition the drums, the problem of disposing of the contents in the drums and the liquids used to recondition the drums in an ecologically safe manner has arisen. Consequently, destroying and recycling the drum instead of reconditioning the drum is less detrimental to the environment because the harsh chemicals which damage the environment are not needed.